Making Things Right
by QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After being stuck in a video game for a year, seven friends finally found a way back home. (Based on a writing prompt from Pinterest.)


AN: Hey, y'all. I know that I'm really early in writing a fanfic for Resident Evil 3 Remake since the game won't be out until 04/03/2020, but I was inspired to write this one-shot when I came across a writing prompt on Pinterest. This fanfic has mostly OC's. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Paul stood at the very edge of the abyss, staring down into it. He was inside a cave with his friends, Dave, Kate, Elisabeth, Annie, Skylar, and Mackenzie. It's been a year since everything had gone to shit. He honestly couldn't believe that what had happened that led him to that very moment. One minute he and his friends were playing Resident Evil 3 Remake and the next, the seven of them were actually inside the video game itself. Which was pretty fucking awesome and scary as all hell.

They had been stuck in the video game for the better part of a year. It was just a couple of weeks earlier, Mackenzie had found a map to the cave they were in now. It was their only way out and back home. She placed a hand on Paul's shoulder, squeezing lightly, letting him know that it was okay and that they didn't hate him. They would never hate him.

"Paul, we have to go back home. As much as I love killing zombies, I miss my wife. After all the research that I've done since we first got here, this is the only place that makes sense to have a portal that will take us all back home." Mackenzie told him.

Paul nodded. He knew that she was right. He loved being inside the video game, but like his friends, he missed home dearly. He looked behind him at his friends and he smiled. He turned back around, ready to jump into the portal when a sudden voice stopped him.

"Wait! Paul, Mackenzie, are y'all sure about this?! Y'all don't think that we'll be jumping to our deaths or something? I want to go home just as bad the rest of y'all do, but I sure as fuck don't want to die trying to get back either. I think that we have done enough of that shit to last a fucking lifetime." Skylar exclaimed. She was scared. They all were.

"Yes, we are, Skylar. I've done the math and the science of it. Extensively. This portal will definitely get us back. I know exactly what I'm doing." Mackenzie replied.

"I'm sorry, Mack. You're right. I trust you. We all do. Okay. Let's do this." Skylar replied. She smiled. As did her friends.

Paul took a step closer to the edge one last time. He looked back towards his friends. He knew that this would work. He just did.

"Alright. I'm going to jump first, then you guys follow. And before anyone says anything, please let me do this. I have to make things right. We ended up here because of me, so I have to go first." Paul said. He looked to the portal and jumped into it, disappearing instantly.

Kate, Skylar, Mackenzie, Annie, Elisabeth, and Dave jumped into the portal one after the other, hoping that it wouldn't take long. It didn't.

xxxxxx

xxx-The Real World-A Few Seconds Later-xxx

xxxxxx

The seven of them had landed back in the real world. They groaned as they got up from the ground. They looked around them, they realized they were in their neighborhood. It was a bit different from the last time that they've seen, but not much. It had been a year since the last time they were home, after all, so they weren't that shocked or surprised by it.

"Hey, is everyone okay? No broken bones or anything that?" Paul asked. He hoped they were all okay. Everyone nodded. He let out a sigh and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, we're fine. Well, except for my ass. Ow. I just landed on it. Next time, let's not do that." Kate said. She just wanted to go sit in her favorite chair and read a good book.

They all started laughing and agreed with her. Once they picked themselves up from the ground, they each went back to their homes.

Paul reunited with his husband, Dan. Kate went home to read and be with her wife, Brie. Mackenzie had gone back to her home to see her wife, Moriko. Dave was happy going back to work the following week. Skylar had missed writing fanfiction, so that's exactly what she did after returning home. Elisabeth and Annie had gone back home to be together and to continue their business of painting portraits.

xxxxxx

AN2: Hey, y'all. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this fic of mine. I might actually continue writing this one-someday by writing a prequel to it and a sequel as well once I play the game. Who are some characters that y'all would love to see Jill Valentine hook up with? Please let me know and I'll see what I can do when I write another Resident Evil 3 Remake fanfic.

I actually pre-ordered Resident Evil 3 Remake from BestBuy about a week or so ago. And I can't wait to play. I'll also write some fanfics for the main game too. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN3: I'm erentitanyeager2828 on Tumblr. I'll start posting my fanfics and posting links to fanfics on Tumblr soon.


End file.
